hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein Fall für einen Zauberer
ist eine Nebenquest in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Die Ereignisse beginnen im zweiten Akt und werden im dritten Akt fortgesetzt. Ablauf Akt 2 (auf Roches Seite) Während der Untersuchung zu Mawriks Auftrag Die drei Schwestern, kommt Geralt zu Malgrets Haus auf den Klippen. Nach einem Blick auf die leere Hütte, geht er um sie herum und findet eine kleine Lichtung mit vier Gräbern. Geralt untersucht sie und bemerkt auf jedem Markierungen. Er kehrt zur Hütte zurück, wo er links einen Berg Fässer entdeckt, die auf etwas stehen, das wie eine Falltür aussieht. Der Hexer wirft die Fässer mit Aard um (mit Hilfe der ) und erhält Zugang zu der Falltür, die zu einem Keller unter der Hütte führt. Im Keller findet er drei seltsam aussehende Altäre mit Kerzen auf jedem einzelnen. Jeder Altar scheint auf der Vorderseite ein Symbol geschnitzt zu haben, das jeweils einer der Markierungen von den Gräbern ähnelt. Geralt beschließt, die Kerzen anzuzünden, aber jedes Mal erscheint dabei ein Geist - bis er die richtige Reihenfolge herausfindet: es ist diejenige von Malgrets Grab. Als er die Kerzen in dieser Reihenfolge anzündet, öffnet sich eine bisher verborge Tür zu einem geheimen Raum. In dem Geheimzimmer findet der Hexer auf einem Tisch Malgets Aufzeichnungen. Jetzt hat er die Wahl, diese an Detmold zu verkaufen, oder er behält sie für spätere Zwecke. Wenn er sie behält, wird die Quest im dritten Akt fortgesetzt. Wenn Geralt Detmold nach dem Inhalt fragt erzählt Detmold ihm Unsinn. Das findet Geralt erst heraus wenn er die Unterlagen im 3. Akt Bras von Ban Ard zeigt. WICHTIG: Wenn er die Notizen zu einem Zauberer bringt (z. B. Detmold) bevor die Quest "Die drei Schwestern" abgeschlossen ist, ergibt sich ein Bug in dieser Quest. Akt 2 (auf Iorweths Seite) An dem Punkt in der Wo ist Triss Merigold?-Quest, wo Geralt von Shealas Plänen erfährt und mit Philippa darüber spricht, rät Philippa ihm, den Nebel hin zur Kaedwen-Seite zu durchqueren, um dort seine Suche fortzusetzen. Während er sich dort aufhält, kann Geralt einen Abstecher zu Malgets Haus machen und - um an Malgets Aufzeichnungen zu kommen - die gleichen Dinge tun, wie auf Roches Pfad beschrieben, . Akt 3 " in der Kanalisation von Loc Muinne]] Sofern Geralt die Notizen in Akt 2 NICHT verkauf hat, kann er sie von Bras von Ban Ard entziffern lassen, was ihm das später benötigte Passwort einbringt. Bras erklärt: : Damit der Wächter dich durchlässt, musst du die Bedeutung der Wörter nicht kennen. Du musst die Wörter nur richtig aufsagen können. Pass auf, hier haben wir den Satz: "Nanna Kanpa Zi Uddu-ya Ia Ia Gat Exa Nanna Zi Uddu-Zi Gat Kanpa Nibbit." "Nanna Kanpa" bedeutet: "Lies vorwärts", "Nanna Zi" dagegen heißt: "Lies rückwärts". Findest du also einen Wächter, der auf den Geleitbrief reagiert, dann fang mit den Wörtern nach "Nanna Kanpa" an, lass "Nanna Zi" aus und lies den Rest von hinten nach vorne ab. Nachdem der Eingang zur Kanalisation gefunden wurde (in der Nähe des starken Numa), kann der Hexer das unterirdische Loc Muinne erkunden. Dort wird er ein merkwürdiges, leuchtendes Tor mit einem Gesicht vorfinden, dem Wächter "Wispa". Wenn Geralt sich dem Tor nähert, spricht der Wächter und fragt: "Nigb't?" Glücklicherweise kommt Geralt jetzt Bras' Hinweis zupass und er antwortet: : Zi + Uddu-ya + Ia Ia + Gat + Exa + Nibbit + Kanpa + Gat + Uddu-zi Damit öffnet sich ein Portal, durch das Geralt treten kann und eine Kammer vorfindet, in der es 6 Feuerstellen in Wandnischen und 1 Feuerstelle in der Mitte des Raumes gibt sowie am hinteren Ende eine verschlossene Tür. Der Hexer bemerkt bald, dass das Löschen oder Entzünden einer Feuerstelle zwei andere beeinflusst. Nach ein paar Versuchen wird er es schaffen, alle 7 Feuerstellen zu entzünden und anschließend ein Klicken hören, weil sich die hintere Tür entsperrt hat (s.u., Beschreibung zur Entzündung der Feuerstellen). Diese führt zu einer Treppe und einer zweiten Kammer, wo Geralt auf eine merkwürdige Gestalt trifft - den Wächter. Entzünden der Feuerstellen Um durch die Tür zu gelangen, muss Geralt im Raum herumgehen und alle Feuerstellen entzünden, abgesehen von der mittleren. Hinweis: Bei einem Versuch waren beim Betreten des Raumes die Feuerstellen 3 und 4 bereits entzündet, nach dem "Umschalten" von 0, 5, 1 und wieder 0 waren alle entzündet und die Tür war entsperrt, somit sollten alle Feuerstellen brennen, aber nur, wenn die letzte, die man entzündet, die mittlere ist. Dabei muss er vorsichtig vorgehen, denn einige werden durch andere entzündet bzw. gelöscht. Die Feuerstellen sind von 0 bis 6 durchnumeriert, beginnend mit der mittleren als 0 und von dort aus weiter im Uhrzeigersinn: * Feuerstelle 0 beeinflusst Feuerstelle 3 und 1 * Feuerstelle 1 beeinflusst Feuerstelle 6 und 4 * Feuerstelle 2 beeinflusst Feuerstelle 0 und 1 * Feuerstelle 3 beeinflusst Feuerstelle 5 und 2 * Feuerstelle 4 beeinflusst Feuerstelle 6 und 0 * Feuerstelle 5 beeinflusst Feuerstelle 4 und 2 * Feuerstelle 6 beeinflusst Feuerstelle 5 und 2 Wie man die Tür entsperrt: Über jeder Feuerstelle ragen große Nagelsporne aus dem Gemäuer, jede mit einer anderen Anzahl dieser Metallspitzen, von 1 bis 7 Stück. Die richtige Reihenfolge für die Entfachung der Feuerstellen, wenn man den Raum erstmalig betritt, ist 1 und 5. Imprägnierung-Trick mit dem Wächter For those not focusing on the Alchemie, and choosing not to fight the Operator: As of patch 1.1, through this quest it is possible to enjoy the Imprägnierung benefit without ultimately keeping the skill. One may put enough points in the Alchemiezweig to get Imprägnierung to level 2, then invest in other trees (nicht den Alchemiezweig) as much as possible to get Mutagen skills. Im dritten Akt, bevor du während dieser Quest auf den Wächter triffst, make sure you have all the mutagens applied already. Then accept his offer to respec. In the immediate talent distribution screen, re-pick all the skills in trees except the Alchemiezweig. The improved mutagens will remain even though you no longer have Impregnation. Der Boss Einmal im nächsten Raum angelangt, wird Geralt zum Wächter sprechen, mit verschiedenen Endergebnissen: *Frage ihn, was die Maschine tut -> sag ihm, er solle fortfahren. Du wirst belohnt werden mit der Gelegenheit, deine Talente neu anzuordnen. *Sag, dass du nicht der Auserwählte bist oder frag ihn, was die Maschine tut -> sag ihm, dass du die Maschine selbst bedienen kannst, was einen Kampf auslösen wird. Wenn du ihn tötest, kannst du folgenden wertvollen Gegenstände erbeuten: Das Artefakt des Operators, eine Magische Kette, eine Vran-Aufwertung der Rüstung sowie Drachenschuppen. Achtung: Wenn er feindlich wird, kriegst du nie die Gelegenheit, deine Talente neu zu vergeben. : Achtung: Gegen den Wächter zu kämpfen kann sich als ziemlich schwierig darstellen, denn er schießt permanent mit Feuerbällen; weiterhin ruft er seine Schergen-Gargoyles, wenn er genug Schaden erhalten hat. * Frag ihn, was die Maschine tut -> sag ihm, nein. Du wirst über ein Portal wieder in die Kanalisation versetzt, ohne die Chance, diesen Raum je wieder zu betreten. Anleitung: ' Der Wächter wird ununterbrochen Feuerbälle auf dich schießen. Es ist einfach, ein wenig Schaden zu platzieren, indem du den Projektilen ausweichst und schnelle Attacken fährst. Wenn der Wächter erst einen Teil seiner Lebenspunkte verloren hat, wird er um sich ein Schild wirken, das dich zu Boden wirft, sobald du in Reichweite bist. Weiterhin werden alle Nahangriffe abgeblockt - nur wenn die Gargoyles getötet werden, kann das Schild deaktiviert werden. Dieser Vorgang wird sich ein paar Mal wiederholen. Tipp: Wenn du dich ''nach Tötung der Gargoyles und vor dem Angriff auf den Wächter hinter den Säulen im hinteren Teil des Raumes versteckst und wartest, geht das Spiel aus dem Kampfmodus raus und du kannst sowohl speichern als dich auch regenerieren (der Wächter wird zwar böse rumfuchteln, doch solange die Säulen zwischen dir und ihm stehen, wird er nicht angreifen). Der schnelle Weg, mit den Haustierchen fertig zu werden: * Nutze eine Einfrieren-Falle, bevor du den Wächter angreifst, positioniere die Falle hinter die 4 Säulen, in die Ecke des Raumes; die Feuerbälle werden durch die Säulen abgeblockt, verwende die Fallen am Anfang besonnen. Wenn die Fallen einmal platziert sind, fahre im Kampf fort; sobald die Gargoyles auftauchen, locke sie in die Fallen - das Einfrieren sollte dich in die Lage versetzen, die Kreaturen mit einer normalen Attacke zu zerschmettern. * Wenn du die Fertigkeit Chance auf sofortige Tötung % hast, wird das eine Menge helfen; in den höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden, selbst mit den besten Silberwaffen, die es bis dato im Spiel gibt, wirst du ungefähr nur 5 % (auf Schwer) Schaden bei den Gargoyles anrichten, mit schweren Schlägen (Rechtsklick), daher wird "sofortige Tötung" bei den Kreaturen sehr nützlich werden, aber auch beim Wächter selbst. Das gilt auch für den Schwierigkeitsgrad "Wahnsinnig". * Wenn du keine Fallen hast, auch keine "sofortige Tötung"-Prozente, ist es sehr schwierig, den Wächter zu töten; Quen wird hier hilfreich sein, verstecke dich hinter den Säulen und schlage immer nur ein Mal mit schwerem Schlag zu, dann ausweichen. Video center|585x585px Tagebucheintrag '''Akt 2: : Geralt fand seltsame Notizen im Haus an der Klippe. Er spürte sofort, dass es sich um magische Inhalte handelte. Anstatt lange zu grübeln, brachte er sie zu einem Fachmann der Magie. : Wenn Geralt die Notizen Detmold zeigt: :: Und daran hatte er gut getan. Es waren nämlich nekromantische Formeln, mit denen man einen Pakt mit bösen Geistern schließen konnte. Schon auf ihren Besitz stand die Todesstrafe, aber Geralt behielt sie dennoch. Akt 3: : Bras von Ban Ard, ein gelehrter Zauberer, dem unser Held in Loc Muinne begegnet war, hatte ihm einiges über die Vrans erzählt. Diese mittlerweile ausgestorbene Rasse mit reptilienhaften Zügen hatte der Liebe und dem Kriegshandwerk gefrönt. Sie hatte Schätze nicht nur gehortet, sondern auch ausgezeichnet gesichert. Bei Schatzkammern waren magische Wächter postiert, die man nur mit den magischen Wörtern eines Geleitbriefs wecken konnte, so dass sie den Durchgang freimachten. Natürlich ließen die Wächter nur den durch, der das Losungswort wusste. Geralt erinnerte sich genau an die Ratschläge von Bras, und weil es ganz so aussah, als ob das Dokument aus dem verfluchten Haus das Losungswort enthielt, beschloss der Hexer, sich in Loc Muinne nach einem Ort umzusehen, an dem er es anwenden konnte. : Unterwegs in der Kanalisation unter Loc Muinne stieß Geralt auf ein seltsames, irrlichtartiges Wesen. Das Geschöpf schien ihn etwas zu fragen. Geralt war die Sprache unverständlich, doch zum Glück begannen plötzlich die Aufzeichnungen aus Malgets Haus zu leuchten. Der Hexer schloss, dass die Begegnung kein Zufall war und zu interessanten Ergebnissen führen konnte. Ihm fiel ein, was Bras von Ban Ard über die Wächter der Vrans gesagt hatte, und er zog das Dokument zurate, auf das er in dem verfluchten Haus gestoßen war. : Geralt las das Losungswort korrekt von Malgets Aufzeichnungen ab. Der Wächter der Vrans öffnete das magische Portal – und verschwand. : Doch waren damit nicht alle Rätsel gelöst. Geralt durchschritt das Portal und fand sich in einem Raum mit einer geschlossenen Tür und sieben Feuerstellen wieder, die man irgendwie nutzen musste, um die Tür zu öffnen. Vielleicht waren die Vrans ausgestorben, weil sie zu große Schwierigkeiten beim Verlassen von Gebäuden gehabt hatten. : Geralt stellte fest, dass jede Aktion von ihm zwei Wirkungen zeitigte. Zündete er beispielsweise eine Feuerstelle an, hatte dies einen Effekt auf zwei weitere: Brennende Feuerstellen erloschen, erloschene Feuerstellen loderten auf. Unser Held begann, im magischen Rätsel eine Regel zu erkennen. : Geralt gelang es, alle Feuerstellen zu entzünden. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Geralt konnte den Raum verlassen. : Wenn Geralt vorgibt, ein "Auserwählter" zu sein: :: Geralts Scharfsinn zahlte sich aus. Hinter der Tür wartete noch ein Wächter auf ihn – ein rätselhaftes, von den Vrans geschaffenes Wesen. Als der Wächter gesprochen hatte, zögerte Geralt nicht zu verkünden, er sei der Auserwählte. Er gestattete dem Wesen, das Artefakt zu verwenden, das des Rätsels Schlüssel war. :: Geralt setzte das Artefakt ein, und man kann getrost sagen, dass dieses Ereignis ihn veränderte. Bereit wie nie machte er sich an die Erledigung der Aufgabe, die ihn nach Loc Muinne geführt hatte. : Wenn Geralt das Artefakt ablehnt: :: Geralts Scharfsinn zahlte sich aus. Hinter der Tür wartete noch ein Wächter auf ihn – ein rätselhaftes, von den Vrans geschaffenes Wesen. Er sollte jene belohnen, die an diesem Ort Kühnheit bewiesen. Doch der Hexer zögerte einen Augenblick zu lang und vertat die Chance, das Rätsel zu lösen. Er wurde des Gemachs verwiesen und landete wieder in der Kanalisation. Das Portal schloss sich für immer für ihn, und seitdem warten die Geheimnisse der Vrans auf einen anderen. :: Geralt tötete den Wächter und erfuhr daher nicht, was dieser anzubieten gehabt hätte. Nun konnte er nur durch das Portal in die Kanalisation zurückkehren und die Aufgabe erledigen, die ihn nach Loc Muinne geführt hatte. : Wenn Geralt ehrlich ist und zugibt, kein "Auserwählter" zu sein: :: Geralts Scharfsinn zahlte sich aus. Hinter der Tür wartete noch ein Wächter auf ihn – ein rätselhaftes, von den Vrans geschaffenes Wesen. Der Hexer fürchtete eine Falle, und wollte sich so einem merkwürdigen Geschöpf nicht ausliefern. Der Wächter behandelte Geralt daher als Eindringling und ging zum Kampf über. Einen Hexer zu attackieren ist natürlich nicht der Inbegriff uralter Weisheit. :: Geralt tötete den Wächter und erfuhr daher nicht, was dieser anzubieten gehabt hätte. Nun konnte er nur durch das Portal in die Kanalisation zurückkehren und die Aufgabe erledigen, die ihn nach Loc Muinne geführt hatte. en:From a Bygone Era fr:Souvenirs des siècles passés it:Da oltre il tempo Kategorie: The Witcher 2 Quests Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 2 Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 3 Kategorie:Cleanup